Dynasty Warriors 8/DLC
Pre-Order Costumes Those who pre-order the game will receive downloadable serial codes for Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang based on their appearances in Sangokushi 12. Available in all regions. Zhao_Yun_ROTK12_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun Sun_Shangxiang_ROTK12_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Miscellaneous Collaboration Sets Lawson Collaborations Content available for those who pre-order at Lawson. A costume for Wang Yuanji based on Lawson's Vocaloid, Akikoloid-chan. Perched on her shoulder is the Lawson chicken nugget mascot character, Karaage-kun, and includes a special matching set of throwing knives. Those who purchase a specially marked brand of medicine from a local Lawson store may receive a code on their receipt to unlock a special weapon skin for the Podao moveset. HOTEI Image Song Collaboration Consumers who purchase the re-cut single version of the game's image song can obtain a downloadable serial for an original Hotei inspired Lu Bu costume and weapon. The design includes his trademark guitar pattern. 7UP Collaboration Costume Purchase the new 7UP bottle in Japan to obtain a serial code for this costume. Famitsu Collaboration Costumes Those who purchase the March 14th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Guan Yinping. The April 25th edition also offers a similar costume for Xingcai. V-Jump Collaboration Costume Those who purchase the March 21st issue of V-Jump will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Zhang Bao. Dengeki PlayStation Collaboration Codes Those who purchase the February 28th issue will receive a serial code which unlocks a new double-edged blade weapon skin and mount based on the magazine's mascot Politan. The 538th volume includes a costume code for Zhenji based off the lead female character from the manga Houkago Play by Rendō Kurosaki. Puccho Collaboration Skins Purchase a big pack of Puccho with images of the game's characters to obtain a serial code for new animal companion skins. YuanjiDW8Lawson.png|Wang Yuanji as Akikoloid-chan Throwing Knives - DLC Weapon (DW8).png| Throwing knives weapon skin 真・三國無双7 ローソン限定映像 Lawson Cosplay Preview|Lawson costume preview video DW8 - Pado Lawson Wepaon Skin.jpg|Lawson Podao weapon skin DW8 - DLC Lubu Hotei Tieup Costume.jpg|Lu Bu DW8 - Zhaoyun 7UP DLC Costume.jpg|Zhao Yun Guan_Yinping_Famitsu_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yinping Xingcai Famitsu Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xingcai DW8 - Zhangbao V-Jump DLC Costume.jpg|Zhang Bao Dengeki_Weapon_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Double-edged blade weapon skin Dengeki_Mount_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Politan mount Dengeki Zhenji Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhenji as The Girlfriend Puccho_Panda_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Panda Puccho_Bear_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Bear Puccho_Red_Hare_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Red Hare Dynasty Warriors Costumes Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors. Similar to the Lawson costume, each costume is available if consumers purchase the game at a specific Japanese store. These were eventually released on the Japanese PSN for free. These outfits are also handed out to those who pre-order a copy at EB Games in Australia or New Zealand. Zhou_Yu_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu at Geo Lu_Xun_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Xun at Game TSUTAYA or Wonder GOO Cao_Cao_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Cao at Furuhon Ichiba Zhang_Fei_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei at Joshin Dengeki Guan_Yu_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu at GAMECITY and several others Original Costume Set 1 Original costume set for Wei characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) Xiahou_Dun_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Dun as an army division commander Dian_Wei_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Dian Wei as a superhuman prisoner Xu_Zhu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Zhu as a cook Cao_Cao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Cao as a military commander Xiahou_Yuan_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Yuan as a forensics technician Zhang_Liao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Liao as a motorcycle policeman Xu_Huang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Huang as a firefighter Zhang_He_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang He as a clown Zhenji_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhenji as a nurse Cao_Ren_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Ren as a rescue ranger Cao_Pi_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Pi as a doctor Pang_De_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Pang De as a fighter pilot Cai_Wenji_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cai Wenji as an animal tamer Jia_Xu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jia Xu as a ringmaster Wang_Yi_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wang Yi as a military officer Guo_Jia_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guo Jia as a hustler Yue_Jin_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yue Jin as a rugby player Li_Dian_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Li Dian as a police detective Original Costume Set 2 Original costume set for Wu characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) Zhou_Yu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu as a sommelier Lu_Xun_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Xun as a waiter Taishi_Ci_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Taishi Ci as a palace guard Sun_Shangxiang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Shangxiang as a bartender Sun_Jian_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Jian as a construction chief Sun_Quan_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Quan as a scuba diver Lu_Meng_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Meng as a driver Gan_Ning_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Gan Ning as a gas station clerk Huang_Gai_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Huang Gai as a lifeguard Sun_Ce_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Ce as a construction worker Daqiao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Daqiao as a Japanese-style maid Xiaoqiao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiaoqiao as a Western-style maid Zhou_Tai_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Tai as a private detective Ling_Tong_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ling Tong as an auto mechanic Ding_Feng_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ding Feng as an enka singer Lianshi_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lianshi as a shell diver Lu_Su_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Su as a butler Han_Dang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Han Dang as a stealth mercenary Original Costume Set 3 Original costume set for Shu characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) Zhao_Yun_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun as a red ranger mascot Guan_Yu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu as a green ranger mascot Zhang_Fei_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei as a black ranger mascot Zhuge_Liang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhuge Liang as a villain mascot Liu_Bei_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Liu Bei as a ranger boss mascot Ma_Chao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ma Chao as a blue ranger mascot Huang_Zhong_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Huang Zhong as a yellow ranger mascot Jiang_Wei_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jiang Wei as a policeman Wei_Yan_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei Yan as a monster mascot Pang_Tong_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Pang Tong as a surgeon Yueying_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yueying as a villainess mascot Guan_Ping_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Ping as a physical therapist Xingcai_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xingcai as a pro golfer Liu_Shan_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Liu Shan as a henchman mascot Ma_Dai_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ma Dai as a calligraphy writer Guan_Suo_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Suo as a figure skater Bao_Sanniang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Bao Sanniang as a figure skater idol Xu_Shu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Shu as a snowboarder Zhang_Bao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Bao as a hotel doorman Guan_Xing_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Xing as a male bellhop Guan_Yinping_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yinping as a female bellhop Original Costume Set 4 Original costume set for Jin and Others characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) Sima_Yi_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sima Yi as a male illusionist Sima_Shi_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sima Shi as a boat racer Sima_Zhao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sima Zhao as a pilot Deng_Ai_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Deng Ai as an explorer Wang_Yuanji_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wang Yuanji as a cabin attendant Zhong_Hui_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhong Hui as an astronaut Zhuge_Dan_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhuge Dan as a jockey Xiahou_Ba_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Ba as a sky diver Guo_Huai‎‎_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guo Huai as a shogi player Jia_Chong_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jia Chong as a bodyguard Zhang_Chunhua‎‎_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Chunhua as a female illusionist Wen_Yang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wen Yang as a Formula One racer Diaochan_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Diaochan as a secretary Lu_Bu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Bu as a businessman Dong_Zhuo_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Dong Zhuo as a food critic Yuan_Shao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yuan Shao as a restaurant head chef Zhang_Jiao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Jiao as a rock star Meng_Huo_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Meng Huo as a male tango dancer Zhurong_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhurong as a female tango dancer Zuo_Ci_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zuo Ci as a fortune teller All Original Costume Set Features original costumes of every faction in just one package. ;Cost *2,200 yen (JP) Dynasty Warriors 6 Costume Set Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 6. Also contains costumes for Daqiao, Jiang Wei, Xingcai, and Zhurong based on their extra costumes from Musou Orochi Z. ;Cost *300 yen (JP) Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiahou Dun Zhenji-dw7-dlc-dw6.png|Zhenji Luxun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Lu Xun Xiaoqiao-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiaoqiao Dongzhuo-dw7-dlc-dw6.PNG|Dong Zhuo New Weapon Pack 1 Adds a new set of weapons. ;Cost *PSN - 200 yen per weapon, 400 yen total (JP) Flame_Sword_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Flaming Sword Flame_Sword_Screenshot_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Flaming sword screenshot Screw_Crossbow_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Screw Crossbow Screw_Crossbow_Screenshot_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Screw crossbow screenshot New Weapon Skin Set Contains alternate and advanced weapon skins for the flaming sword and screw crossbow. ;Cost *Free (JP) New Weapon Pack 2 Adds a new set of weapons, the metal greaves and the emei daggers. ;Cost *PSN - 200 yen per weapon, 400 yen total (JP) Metal_Greaves_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Metal greaves Metal_Greaves_Screenshot_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Metal greaves screenshot Emei_Daggers_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Emei daggers Emei_Daggers_Screenshot_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Emei daggers screenshot Alternate Weapon Skin Set 1 Alternate versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: horsehair whip, flail, dragon spear, dual pike, great axe, twin rods, stretch rapier, dagger axe, double-edged trident, flying swords, crossbow, double-ended mace, and javelin. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Joke_Weapon_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg Alternate Weapon Skin Set 2 Alternate versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: podao, wheels, nine rings blade, crescent blade, twin swords, double-edged sword, flabellum, iron fan, gloves, chain and sickle, sword and shield, short pike, and throwing axes. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Joke_Weapon_Skin_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg Alternate Weapon Skin Set 3 Alternate versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: swallow swords, chain whip, spiked shield, iron boat, sword, great sword, flute, striking sword, siege spear, boomerang, spinner, sword and hook, and wide snake sword. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Joke_Weapon_Skin_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg Alternate Weapon Skin Set 4 Alternate versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: hand axe, feather fan, club, pike, tonfas, spear, bomb, harp, throwing knives, brush, nunchaku, wolf teeth mace, and paper talismans. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Joke_Weapon_Skin_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg Alternate Weapon Skin Set 5 Alternate versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: twin axes, staff, bow and rod, curved sword, bow, shaman rod, lightning sword, short iron rod, circle blade, trishulas, hookblades, rake, and wired gloves. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Joke_Weapon_Skin_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg Alternate Weapon Skin Set 6 Alternate versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: general sword, halberd, claws, sanjiegun, double voulge, pugil sticks, lance, arm cannon, rapier, orb and scepter, wheeled halberd, and dual wing blades. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Joke_Weapon_Skin_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg Joke_Weapon_Skin_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg All Alternate Weapon Skin Set Features every alternate weapon skin in just one package. ;Cost *500 yen (JP) Advanced Weapon Skin Set 1 Advanced versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: horsehair whip, flail, dragon spear, dual pike, great axe, twin rods, stretch rapier, dagger axe, double-edged trident, flying swords, crossbow, double-ended mace, and javelin. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Superior_Weapon_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg Advanced Weapon Skin Set 2 Advanced versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: podao, wheels, nine rings blade, crescent blade, twin swords, double-edged sword, flabellum, iron fan, gloves, chain and sickle, sword and shield, short pike, and throwing axes. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Superior_Weapon_Skin_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg Advanced Weapon Skin Set 3 Advanced versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: swallow swords, chain whip, spiked shield, iron boat, sword, great sword, flute, striking sword, siege spear, boomerang, spinner, sword and hook, and wide snake sword. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Superior_Weapon_Skin_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg Advanced Weapon Skin Set 4 Advanced versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: hand axe, feather fan, club, pike, tonfas, spear, bomb, harp, throwing knives, brush, nunchaku, wolf teeth mace, and paper talismans. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Superior_Weapon_Skin_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg Advanced Weapon Skin Set 5 Advanced versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: twin axes, staff, bow and rod, curved sword, bow, shaman rod, lightning sword, short iron rod, circle blade, trishulas, hookblades, rake, and wired gloves. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Superior_Weapon_Skin_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg Advanced Weapon Skin Set 6 Advanced versions for existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: general sword, halberd, claws, sanjiegun, double voulge, pugil sticks, lance, arm cannon, rapier, orb and scepter, wheeled halberd, and dual wing blades. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Superior_Weapon_Skin_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg Superior_Weapon_Skin_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg All Advanced Weapon Skin Set Features every advanced weapon skin in just one package. ;Cost *500 yen (JP) Commander Base Theme Set Adds new architectural styles for the player's own base in Commander Mode. ;Cost *200 yen each (JP) #Amusement Park Style #Military Style Amusement Park Style Commander_Base_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg Commander_Base_Theme_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg Dynasty Warriors 3 Set Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 3. These include a remake of the battle Guan Yu's Escape in Free Mode and a new mount, a Mammoth, for players to ride. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Mammoth_(DW8 DLC).jpg|Mammoth Guan_Yu%27s_Escape_Stage_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu's Escape screenshot Dynasty Warriors 4 Set 1 Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 4. These include a remake of the battle at Bowanpo in Free Mode and Cao Cao's horse, Storm Runner. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Storm Runner (DW8 DLC).jpg|Storm Runner Bowanpo Stage (DW8 DLC).jpg|Bowanpo screenshot Dynasty Warriors 4 Set 2 Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 4. These include a remake of the battle at Jiangdong in Free Mode and a new guardian animal, the white tiger. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) White_Tiger_(DW8_DLC).jpg|White Tiger Jiangdong_Stage_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jiangdong screenshot Dynasty Warriors 5 Set 1 Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 5. These include a remake of the battle of Nanzhong in Free Mode and a new guardian animal, the azure bird. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends Set 1 Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends. These include a remake of the battle of Mt. Qi in Free Mode and a new guardian animal, the fire wolf. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Fire_Wolf_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Fire Wolf Mt._Qi_Stage_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Mt. Qi screenshot BGM Set 1 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 3. #YELLOW STORM Ver.2 #JUMP INTO THE BATTLEFIELD Ver.2 #CRISIS Ver.2 #ARENA ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 2 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 3 and one track from Dynasty Warriors 7. #CHASE THE WAVE #WALLCRUSHER #IN FLAMES Ver. 2 #SACRED GROUND Ver. 2 #KID AROUND SKA ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 3 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 4. #EVE #STRAIGHT AHEAD #HOLD DOWN #PARADE OF DEATH ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 4 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 4. #AVENGING BATTLE #SACRED NIGHT #EVIL FESTIVAL #LONG TIME AGO ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 5 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 5. #ANCIENT HEROES #THE BRINGER OF WAR #THE KING OF SADNESS #PRIMITIVE POWER ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 6 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 5. #BREAKTHROUGH #FINISH THEM OFF! #GLOOMY SHADOW #MEMORIES ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 7 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 6. #SLASH THE DEMON #WELCOME TO CHINA #THE TWO HEROES #FLAME AND RAPIDITY ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 8 Additional music tracks from previous Dynasty Warriors titles. ;Cost *Free (JP) Original BGM Set Contains a list of new music themes available for download. Additional tracks will be released each week. #THE EPIC #THE WORLD BORN AGAIN #LIKE A DANCER #SYNC CHORDS ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Character Song BGM Set Features four tracks from the game's character song CDs as background music. Each one is a loop of the original song's first verse. #ENDLESS SORROW - Wang Yi's theme song #BLAZE OF MIND - Lu Xun's theme song #BACK TO BACK - Zhang Bao's theme song #TRUST MYSELF - Wen Yang's theme song ;Cost *Free (JP) Wallpaper Set 1 New wallpapers featuring characters from Wei and their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Wei_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Wei_Character_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper 2 Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cai Wenji's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Cao's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Pi's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Ren's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Dian Wei's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guo Jia's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jia Xu's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Li Dian's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Pang De's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wang Yi's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Dun's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Yuan's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Huang's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Zhu's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yue Jin's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang He's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Liao's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhenji's arsenal wallpaper Wallpaper Set 2 New wallpapers featuring characters from Wu and their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Wu_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Wu_Character_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper 2 Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Daqiao's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ding Feng's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Gan Ning's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Han Dang's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Huang Gai's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lianshi's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ling Tong's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Meng's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Su's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Xun's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Ce's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Jian's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Quan's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Shangxiang's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Taishi Ci's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiaoqiao's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Tai's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu's arsenal wallpaper Wallpaper Set 3 New wallpapers featuring characters from Shu and their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Shu_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Shu_Character_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper 2 Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Bao Sanniang's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Ping's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Suo's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Xing's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yinping's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Huang Zhong's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jiang Wei's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Liu Bei's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Liu Shan's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ma Chao's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ma Dai's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Pang Tong's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei Yan's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xingcai's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Shu's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yueying's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Bao's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_19_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_20_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_21_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhuge Liang's arsenal wallpaper Wallpaper Set 4 New wallpapers featuring characters from Jin and Others as well as their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Jin_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Deng Ai's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guo Huai‎‎'s arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jia Chong's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sima Shi's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sima Yi's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sima Zhao's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wang Yuanji's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wen Yang's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Ba's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Chunhua‎‎'s arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhong Hui's arsenal wallpaper Jin_Weapon_Wallpaper_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhuge Dan's arsenal wallpaper Others_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Diaochan's arsenal wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Dong Zhuo's arsenal wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Bu's arsenal wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Meng Huo's arsenal wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yuan Shao's arsenal wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Jiao's arsenal wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhurong's arsenal wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zuo Ci's arsenal wallpaper Female Officer Wallpaper Set New wallpapers featuring female officers from each faction. ;Cost *20 yen each (JP) Female_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei female officers wallpaper Female_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wu female officers wallpaper Female_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Shu female officers wallpaper Female_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jin female officers wallpaper Female_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Other female officers wallpaper Three Kingdoms Wallpaper Set New wallpapers based on well-known events from the game's background story. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) Three_Kingdoms_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Peach Garden Oath wallpaper Three_Kingdoms_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Chaining Scheme wallpaper PS3 Kingdom Theme Set PlayStation 3 themes depicting certain stages related to Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, and Others. Also includes weapon icons used by the characters of each faction for the home menu. Shu's theme is to be released at April 11 while the rest are available starting at April 4. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) Wei_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei theme Wu_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wu theme Shu_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Shu theme Jin_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jin theme Others_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Others theme PS3 Character Theme Set PlayStation 3 themes featuring characters voted as most popular in five different categories according to one of Famitsu's character surveys for the game. Xiahou_Ba_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular sibling theme Xiahou_Ba_PS3_Theme_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular friend theme Cao_Cao_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular boss theme Zhao_Yun_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular boyfriend theme Guan_Yinping_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular girlfriend theme PSN Icons Set 1 Avatar icon sets of Wei and Wu. ;Cost *50 yen each, 500 yen faction set or 1500 yen all-in-one bundle (JP) Wei_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei avatar set Wu_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wu avatar set PSN Icons Set 2 Avatar icon sets of Shu, Jin, and Others. ;Cost *50 yen each, 500 yen faction set or 1500 yen all-in-one bundle (JP) Shu_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Shu avatar set Jin_%26_Others_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jin and Others avatar set Update 1.01 *Fixes a glitch that freezes up online play. *Fixes a freezing bug when approaching the destination of specific missions in Commander Mode. *Fixes a bug that may occur during online play when leading a base in Commander Mode. *Extends the functionality of online play in Commander Mode to help synchronize the timing of multiple players. *Fixes a bug that may freeze up some scenarios. *Fixes a number of defects and adjusts certain parts of the game. Update 1.02 *Battles in Commander mode are enhanced with new special lines alluding to the situation going on. *Items dropped by enemies when defeated by a Rage attack will be obtained automatically. *Items, mounts, and weapons are automatically sorted by type and quality. *Fixes a bug that stopped some of the Aerial Musou used by specific characters. *Fixes slow down issues when there are too many enemies on screen. *Fixes a glitch that had caused the game to freeze just before or after cutscenes. *Fixes a glitch in Commander Mode, where the guest reward would not be saved. *Fixes the glitch where the menu would not open when you press START in a garrison. *Fixed a glitch that would not allow characters attacks to connect with enemies in battle. *Other fixes, a number of point defects and adjusted game difficulty balance. *1 music track added. #ENTERTAINMENT - Dynasty Warriors 7 Update 1.03 *Weapon's enhancement tempering is improved to make it possible in creating an intended weapon. *Fixed disappearing enemy bug. *Fixed loading freeze bug when there are two players in the pre-battle garrison. *Fixed freeze bug when using lance's horse charge attack. *Fixed freeze bug when skipping conversations in garrison. *Fixed freeze bug when using halberd's switch attack. *Fixed a bug where after increasing a character's stats in the school facility, leveling up him or her would reset the stat boosts received. *Fixed several bugs that cause players to be stuck in certain stages. *Fixed a bug in Online Mode where players could execute variable counters on one another. *Modified quote system for ally generals in battle. *Fallen enemies can now be grappled by players. *Enemy A.I. has been improved. *Unique enemy generals now use their Aerial Musou if juggled in the air for too long. *1 music track added. #LIMIT BREAK - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Update 1.04 *Fixed bug when the game disconnects after finishing a stage in online Free Mode. *Fixed bug when it freezes after event triggered in online Free Mode. *Fixed bug when it freezes when changing character in battle camps. *Fixed bug when it goes into an infinite loop after triggering certain events. *Fixed bug that prevented character's face animation from working well in battles and in gallery. *Fixed bug when some of the non-what-if events couldn't occur in Story Mode. *Fixed bug that causes players to get stuck in some stages. *Includes other game balances. *1 music track added. #NANZHONG - Dynasty Warriors 7 External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content